


before the storm

by spacs



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacs/pseuds/spacs
Summary: Ignis watched Noctis staring over the sea. The light washing over his face as the breeze ruffled his hair - Ignis couldn’t think of anything that he found more beautiful than the look of momentary peace on the prince’s face.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thekindmagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindmagic/gifts).



> A tumblr prompt from thekindmagic! I wanted to go ahead and begin my descent into FFXV fanfiction writing and this is the first piece I've actually finished.

In the morning they would sail for Altissia.

Ignis took a deep breath, staring out over the water. He could hear the whirl of the lighthouse behind him and the waves crashing against the cliff side below. It was quiet up here, away from Gladio’s snores and Prompto’s mumbling. The wind blew cold against his skin and he sighed, enjoying the feeling.

In the morning they would sail for Altissia, then soon Noctis would face Leviathan.

“Don’t look so down, Specs.”

Ignis tilted his head to Noctis as the prince came to stand beside him. He hadn’t realized he was frowning. “Apologies,” he replied with a nod, adjusting his glasses out of habit.

He didn’t acknowledge how early it was for Noctis to be awake - Ignis knew he’d barely slept. Instead of his steady breathing through the night, Noct was tossing and turning, huffing when he couldn’t get comfortable.

Noctis blew out a breath through puffed cheeks. “It’s going to be a long day.” He ran a hand through his black hair, staring off along the water with Ignis.

“You say that every day,” Ignis told him with a fond smile.

“Well today I actually mean it,” Noct chuckled, shoving Ignis lightly with his shoulder.

In the morning they would sail to Altissia where Noct would be reunited with Lady Lunafreya. Perhaps soon there would be a wedding.

“You’re still frowning.”

Ignis put his hand under his chin, massaging his jaw as he tried to correct his expression. “It’s going to be a long day,” he repeated.

A silence fell around them. The stars disappeared and the sky was beginning to turn pink as the sun started to rise. They didn’t say anything to each other as the world awoke around them. Their chocobos began stirring down the hill and the door to the cottage slammed shut as Cid walked out of the door.

“How do you feel about being reunited with Lady Lunafreya?” Ignis finally asked, glancing at Noctis.

The prince swallowed, shifting his feet and crossing his arms over his chest. He looked to Ignis, their eyes meeting briefly before Noct looked away. Perhaps it was the sunrise, but the other man’s cheeks looked lightly colored and Ignis’ heart skipped a beat. “Let’s not talk about it,” Noctis said.

Ignis watched Noctis staring over the sea. The light washing over his face as the breeze ruffled his hair - Ignis couldn’t think of anything that he found more beautiful than the look of momentary peace on the prince’s face.

King. The king’s face, he reminded himself and immediately looked away. The jump in his chest was entirely inappropriate. Noctis was his king, his charge… his friend. Improper. Inappropriate.

“What would you like for breakfast, highness?” Ignis asked, tilting his head to crack his neck. “I’ll go ahead and get it ready for our early start.”

Noctis put a hand on Ignis’ shoulder, halting his movements to leave. “Just stay here,” he said quietly. “Don’t you know how to relax?” There was a light smile on Noctis’ face as Ignis moved back to stand beside him, trying to ignore the weight of the hand still on his shoulder.

“If only you would allow me time,” he joked.

It was peaceful up here. He allowed himself this moment, comfortable standing with Noct and listening to the slow sounds of the world waking up.

Soon they would sail to Altissia.


End file.
